


Show Me

by FullofWrackspurts



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode: s03e17 The Ember Island Players, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullofWrackspurts/pseuds/FullofWrackspurts
Summary: Katara is feeling conflicted about what happened between her and Aang at the theater. Zuko lends a listening ear.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 551





	Show Me

Gently, Katara slid the door closed behind her. Sandals in hand, she tip-toed down the steps onto the path of weather stones leading down to the beach. The moon, nearly full, hung high over Ember Island.

It was a clear night, the energy of the moon surging in her veins. Or perhaps it was agitation at the events of the evening that was coursing through her. Either way, she wouldn’t be able to wade out amongst the waves and take advantage of the way her chi filled within her in the moonlight, not unless she wanted to risk giving them away. 

The crisp ocean air swirled up to meet her as she stepped from the path into the soft sand of the beach. For now, being close to the ocean would have to be enough. Her feet sank into the sand with each step and she could feel the waves of the ocean crashing against the shore.

Not wanting to go too far from the house she stopped, plopping down into the sand. Everyone was asleep, tired from their night at the theater. Waking them at this late of an hour would only make them worry.

The waves reached out, calling to her. The night was so clear that even a few stars shone bright enough to reflect off of the water’s surface. She felt relaxed for the first time since the play’s second intermission.

_ Lips cold against hers. Firm. Eager.  _

Shaking her head she pushed the memory away, like she had pushed him away. Sighing, she looked up at the moon.

“Oh, Yue. You would know what to do.”

“Talking to yourself?”

Jumping, she scrambled to turn around. Zuko was standing behind her, hands in his pockets with a slight teasing smirk on his lips.

“I— no as a matter of fact I’m not.”

_ I’m talking to Yue. You might remember her _ , she thought scathingly. But she didn’t say it, not wanting to let her dour mood get the best of her.

“Do you want to be left alone?” he asked tentatively, looking at her intently from under his shaggy fringe.

“Well I came out here by myself didn’t I?”

So much for trying to contain her bad mood.

“Just because you are by yourself doesn’t mean you want to be alone,” he said softly.

She turned back towards the ocean, snorting. 

“Is that some of your Uncle’s wisdom you’re trying to pass off as your own?”

“Yes, actually,” he said with a slight laugh.

Without a word she shifted slightly to the side, a silent invitation.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked, sinking down next to her. 

“Waterbenders rise with the moon,” was her reply. “What about you?”

“We rise with the sun,” he said looking out at the water’s reflection.

They fell into silence for a moment. Begrudgingly, she had to admit that he, or rather his Uncle, was right. It did feel better to have someone next to her. Though he had only been with them a short time, his warm stoic presence had become familiar enough to be a comfort.

Breaking the silence he said, “It’s hard for me to sleep lately. Different forms and strategies of firebending keep running through my head—all the things Aang has to learn before…”

He didn’t have to finish. She knew. Similar thoughts had been plaguing her mind late at night, that is up until this particular night.

She bit her lip, turning to him. 

“I know you can do it, Zuko. You’ll train Aang. And he’ll win.”

A look of surprise passed over his features and the strained muscles in his shoulders relaxed a bit. 

“I have no choice, but it helps to know you all are helping, too.”

His face was sheepish and that made her smile. Zuko was still not used to the affectionate and supportive atmosphere of their group. She placed a hand on his arm, normally her way of comforting, but this time she got a chuckle out of seeing him squirm a little.

He knew what she was playing at and shrugged her off, his face sour. Laughter bubbled up in her.

“You make it too easy!”

“I’ve gotten better!” he said defensively. “But it never won’t be weird to me how much you all group hug.”

“We’re a  _ family _ .”

They had tried to make him understand, but the Prince was obtuse about anything involving a traditional family. She dropped it for now. He’d understand eventually. Watching him in his patience with Toph, with his attentiveness to Aang’s lessons, and how he joked around with Sokka, she could tell that deep down he understood already.

Eager to change the subject he asked, “So, are you going to tell me the real reason why  _ you _ couldn’t sleep?”

Right.  _ That _ . 

“I wasn’t planning on it,” she said lamely, averting her gaze back over the water.

“ _ I thought we were going to  _ be _ together, _ ” Aang’s voice echoed in her head.

Yue help her. Groaning she covered her face and flopped back into the sand.

In alarm, Zuko said, “I was just teasing. You don’t actually have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

For a moment she didn’t move, feeling the mortification of the night finally wash over her, not exactly the kind of wave she had been hoping to feel.

“Aang has feelings for me.”

Holding her breath, she braced herself, waiting for the reaction of shock, or worse, support.

“Yeah.”

She spread her fingers, peering at him. His golden eyes were watching her expectantly, as if this wasn’t the thing that could be bothering her and there was something more coming.

“I— that’s it,” she said pulling her hands off her face, letting them rest on her stomach.

Zuko chuckled, turning his face up to the moon and leaning back on his hands.

“We all know that already. Did you not know?”

“W-well, no. Yes. Oh I don’t know.”

She huffed, blowing a tendril of hair out of her face.

“Generally these things are pretty simple. Either you did know, or you didn’t.”

“Oh I bet for you they are,” she said bitterly. “You’re a Prince. Everyone is bound to tell you how amazing and handsome they think you are. You always know. There’s no need to interpret things.”

He looked back down at her, eyebrows raised past the poorly shorn bangs on his forehead.

“I’m amazing and handsome?”

“Ugh, you know what I mean!”

His eyes glittered with a retort he was ready to fire back, but her icy glare must have dissuaded him because instead he said, “OK fine, so you weren’t sure. Are you sure now?”

Sighing, she fiddled with the hem of her top, making failed attempts to try and tug it over her bare midriff.

“Yes. He, um, kissed me...twice.”

“Twice?”

“Don’t sound so surprised.”

“I’m not!” he said glancing quickly down at her, tense as if ready to block an attack. “I just assumed, since you said you were unsure, that nothing had happened until tonight.”

“It hadn’t! Not in a serious way. Or so I thought?” 

She rolled onto her side, her head propped in her hand. Picking up a handful of sand, she watched as it poured out of her hand, back to the ground. 

Ignoring the burning in her cheeks, she said, “He kissed me once before, at the Capital right before the eclipse,” a tense moment passed between them as they both remembered where Zuko  _ wasn’t _ during that fight, but she barreled past it. “I thought, well I thought it was a just-in-case-we-die type of thing. It was only a peck truly.”

Zuko shook his head. He wasn’t laughing but the tweak of the corner of his lip was enough.

“You thought he kissed you in the face of his possible demise and that didn’t mean anything?”

“Yes! Or at least not anything that had to be dealt with right now!”

“Did he kiss Sokka?” She flicked some sand up at him, which thanks to his dumb firebender reflexes, he managed to dodge. “Alright, alright. What’s the problem then?”

She looked back down at her hand, drawing mindless symbols in the sand.

“Uh, well he kissed me again tonight. It was really more of an attack...on the lips? La I can’t believe I’m telling  _ you _ this.”

Her hand was back over her face, embarrassment flaring on her cheeks.

“Should I go get Toph instead?”

This time she shoved him.

He laughed, head thrown back, overcome with mirth. Had she ever seen him laugh like this? Truly, laugh? She was positioned on the scarred side of his face. Seeing his face spread in a true easy smile, eyes crinkled at the corners illuminated by the moon’s pale glow, she could see that even the lines of the angry scar were softened.

Finally sobering, he said, “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to make fun of you. It’s just so surprising. I kind of thought that was a done deal. I guess not, then?”

That was the problem. When she told Aang she was confused, that hadn’t been a lie. She cared about him. That part, she had no issue understanding. Having been through everything they had together, how could she not? Things had always been so hectic, that even though Aang had, in little ways, made his affections known, she never had time to think about what it could all mean.

But now, laying under Yue’s watchful gaze, how  _ did _ she feel? The thought of his lips on hers only made her feel anxious. Not that the kisses themselves had been anything special one way or another. One was rushed and took her by surprise, the other was an attack and took her by surprise.

“I don’t  _ know _ .” 

Frustration strained voice. If she did know, she’d be peacefully asleep in her bedroll right now.

“Usually,” he said after a moment, “you just know.”

“But  _ how? _ ” she asked, desperate for any semblance of guidance.

“Well you kissed him right? What did you feel?”

“I don’t know. Shocked? Flustered?” She looked at him with wide eyes, praying for Yue to let someone understand—to let  _ him _ understand. “They were so quick. I wouldn’t know how to know.”

“There’s your problem. With a real kiss you would know, trust me.”

Eyes fixed back on the water, he didn’t see her appraising him. The wind rustled through the palm trees behind them.

“What do you mean a  _ real _ kiss?” she asked.

With a deep breath, he paused, choosing his words carefully. Then he spoke.

“He’s just a kid. There’s a lot of the world he hasn’t experienced. I’m sure his confession was heartfelt, but I’m also sure the kiss wasn’t anything special. He’s not old enough to know.”

“That’s not fair,” she said defensively. “I said they were quick, not bad.”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t know the difference either way. You’ve seen your brother and Suki, it’s not the same.”

“Ew, gross, Zuko,” she said, giving him a slight push as her nose crinkled in disgust.

“You know what I mean!”

This wasn’t helpful. She thought maybe talking about it, even to Zuko of all people, she might feel better, but she felt as hopeless as ever.

“So you’re saying I will just have to wait until I’m  _ really _ kissed, to know if I have feelings for Aang.”

_ “ _ No, I’m just saying if it had  _ been _ a proper one you’d know.” He turned hiding his face. “Look I can’t talk about this with you.”

Beneath the dark hair at the nape of his neck, she could see his skin coloring. 

“Why not? Who else am I going to talk to that knows anything about this?”

_ “Look _ . You’ll know when you know. That’s all.”

What kind of philosophical nonsense was that? Of all the times he was choosing to channel his Uncle’s teachings.

“And who knows when that’ll be!” she shouted in exasperation. She sat up, the wind tossing her hair around her, a light dusting of sand clinging to her body, but she didn’t care. Gesturing around them on the empty beach, she said, “I don’t have suitors lined up, you know. We’re in a  _ war _ . These might be the only two kisses before I have to make a decision or before I’m betrothed!”

“You’re being dramatic,” he said, clearly ready for the conversation to be over. 

“Show me.”

_ “What _ ?”

Her arms were crossed in front of her, her whole body turned to face him.

“You heard me.”

“Katara. No,” he said firmly, looking at her as if she’d sprouted dragon wings.

“I have no one else to ask.” 

If she did would she still be asking him?

“Then don’t ask!”

Her voice softened, her eyes staring at him imploringly, “Please, Zuko.”

Groaning, he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

“Should I go ask Toph, instead?” she added with a smirk, then more gently, “Just once. We don’t ever have to talk about it again.”

He exhaled, finally opening his eyes to look at her. They searched hers, looking for any trace of doubt. But she didn’t feel any, so she sat straight staring back, head held resolutely. 

“Fine,” he said in defeat.

The energy between them suddenly shifted, it felt tighter somehow. His expression was impassive, so serious Katara would have thought she had asked him to spar. He leaned forward, bringing his warm strong hand lightly to her cheek. Carefully, eyes not leaving hers he began to lean it. Suddenly, nerves filled her stomach, fluttering wildly around. Just as she was about to close her eyes in anticipation, he stopped, centimeters from her face.

“Are you sure?”

His voice was huskier than she was accustomed to. Nervously she licked her lips, letting out a shaky laugh. His eyes caught the movement and he froze. She nodded.

Then his mouth was on hers.

_ Oh. _

This was  _ much _ different than either of the two kisses she had experienced before. His lips were hot but gentle on hers. It was as if his inner flame was spreading through her. It was like being dipped into a hot spring.

His hand stayed at her cheek, his thumb grazing the skin there, light as a ghost. She shivered.

And then he was pulling away. As soon as it had begun, it was over.

Dazed, she blinked a few times. His thumb still absentmindedly traced lines over her cheek. He looked at her searchingly. 

“Does it make sense now?”

She barely heard him. Did what make sense? Kissing? How the light graze of his fingers seared into her flesh?

“No,” she breathed.

His eyes widened slightly and he swallowed.

What was she saying?  _ Get it together Katara _ . Saying no made it sound like she wanted him to kiss her again.  _ You do _ . Biting her lip, she met his intense questioning gaze. Then her eyes trailed down to his mouth.

That was all it took.

He was back, but this time his lips didn’t come carefully, instead they came like a fire bursting to life. His lips moved purposefully and intently across hers. His hands snaked around her, one placed firmly on the back of her neck, tilting her mouth into his, the other skimming the bare skin on the small of her back, sparking embers in its wake. So many sensations, none of which she had ever experienced. 

He was tense and she could tell he was holding back. She tried to match his pace but the smell of him was everywhere: cinnamon and something metallic and smokey. Almost every sense was filled with him and it overwhelmed her. She grabbed his collar to try and steady herself. Instead they began to fall backwards, but Zuko caught them, his hand bracing them in the sand behind her, the other now tangled in her hair.

His fingers sent tingles shooting across her scalp and she sighed in pleasant surprise. His lips parted with a sharp intake of breath, his teeth grazing her lips.

She could no longer hear the ocean crashing over the pounding of blood in her ears. She was shivering and she was on fire. One of her hands, trailed up to tangle into his thick hair. It was soft. Never could she have imagined how soft he would be. 

The ocean breeze rushed past them, but that had nothing to do with the way her hair was standing on end. Whether time had stopped or was racing past them she could not tell. A throaty noise escaped her, the sound humming against his lips. 

This stilled him, his lips a breath away from hers but his hand still tangled in her hair. Breathing deeply, he kissed her softly once more, his hand trailing back down to her jaw. Her hair fell back onto her shoulders and her scalp still prickled from where his fingers had just been.

When he pulled away, they were both breathing heavily. This surprised Katara. She might have blushed, if her whole body wasn’t flushed already. His forehead was leaning against hers as he caught his breath, his other hand coming back to rest on her hip.

Then he opened his eyes, brighter than she had ever seen them, swirling with energy and something else she couldn’t place. Realization dawned on him and he pulled away from her, his hands falling away.

Seeming intent on putting as much distance as possible between them, he moved away clearing his throat. The wind rolling off the ocean’s surface swept around her and she shivered.

“Like I said, you’d  _ know _ .” 

His voice was ragged and it made Katara’s stomach flutter.

After a moment, he still wasn’t looking at her. Did she ruin everything? Was he mad at her? She leaned forward, trying to catch his gaze. Rocking forward onto her knees, she put a hand on his shoulder, turning him to force his eyes toward her.

“Thank you, Zuko.” She felt a little awkward and it took all of her strength to not let her eyes trail elsewhere. She kept her eyes trained on his and said, “Really. And a promise is a promise. We don’t have to talk about it again.”

Conflict was knitted neatly between his brows, his lips pulled in a slight frown. She knew the look well. Doubt, frustration with himself, regret and something else less recognizable.

“I..I know it sounds strange, but I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t trust you.”

He dropped his eyes from hers, but it seemed to have helped because the clench of his jaw relaxed.

She sat back and giggled.

“You know, secrets are bound to exist between friends. But I would have never believed anyone if they had told me that  _ this _ would be our first.”

“No more talking about it right?” he said, raising his gaze to her, his eyebrow raised in amusement. She snapped her mouth shut and nodded vigorously. “Alright then,” he stood, dusting himself off. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Realizing what he said, his face reddened. But she stood, and placed a finger against his lips.

“Don’t make it weird. It. Never. Happened.”

He glanced down at her finger on his lips. His hand reached up and captured it, pulling it away. They were warm and soft and  _ familiar _ to her now. She blushed and looked away, bending down to collect her sandals.

“Right, never happened,” he said.

There was a chuckle and she couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic. Instead, she turned her hand over in his and with a tug, she led him back up towards the house.

“Come on. I’m tired.”

She wasn’t sure that her mind was anymore settled than when she had first gone outside. One thing she did know for sure, as she whispered goodnight to Zuko in the hallway, shafts of moonlight highlighting his fair skin, she did  _ not _ have feelings for Aang. 


End file.
